otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Advent of a Dying World
August 4th 1:45 AM Cold Springs, Shane's House Jesse: Are you strong enough to stand up? Shane wakes up on the couch again, this time being shook awake by the boy he met only an hour ago.(edited) Omniance - Today at 1:38 PM Shane: Yeah, I think I'll be fine. He takes a deep breath and stretches a little. His ribs are sore from being constricted in webbing. Sorry, but, what did you guys say your names were again? He looks up at Jesse and stretches a second time before he stands up. Arbi - Today at 1:42 PM As Shane finally gets up and looks around he sees that the house is pitch black, both Jesse and Ember are standing in front of him by the couch. Ember: Ember and he's Jesse. Shane, right? We can't get the lights on. She holds the flood light up and keeps it pointed towards the entrances into the living room and the windows. Jesse: Resetting the breaker didn't help this time, we're starting to get a little worried. He shines the large flood light in his hand around the living room as he speaks.(edited) Omniance - Today at 1:46 PM Shane: He looks around. At the darkness of the house. The power lines that run to the house are easy to spot. I'd bet that thing cut them, or a tree fell over onto them in this storm. There's an old generator behind the garrage, but I have no idea if it works, and we'd have to go outside to fuck with it. Arbi - Today at 1:51 PM Stacy Lee: She giggles quietly to herself. I'll let you run to the generator if you think that'll save you. She's standing across the living room, Ember immediately shines her flood light on her. The young blue eyed woman is just standing there, looking the three of them over. Omniance - Today at 1:53 PM Shane: He steps between his saviors and the strange young woman, almost like he's trying to protect them, even though he has no power. You two have any ideas? Because all of mine involve guns, which don't actually work. Arbi - Today at 2:01 PM Ember: Stacy Lee, you have to stop this... what did anyone here Cold Springs ever do to you? Help us understand why you're doing this. Jesse: We don't need to keep fighting, we can help you. Stacy Lee: Her smile fades away and she stares at them. ...I'm doing all of this for him... Omniance - Today at 2:06 PM Shane: He responds in a stern voice. Yuri wouldn't want any of this. Arbi - Today at 2:07 PM Stacy Lee: She starts walking up to them slowly. Omniance - Today at 2:08 PM Shane: You can stop, Stacy Lee. I've been where you are, I've done terrible, horrible things, but there's always a way out. You just have to let yourself see it. He stands his ground. Arbi - Today at 2:32 PM Ember: She steps in front of Shane and takes out her military knife. I'm done playing games with you, Stacy Lee. Jesse: He looks even more concerned than before. Ember. Ember: Don't try and stop me, Jesse. She's already killed so many people... tell Justus we can't save this one. Her eyes start glowing with a white light. Stacy Lee: She stops and narrows her eyes at the girl with the military jacket, realizing she was hiding some supernatural power. Ember: She charges Stacy Lee and tackles her back into the wooden floor, without hesitation she raises the large knife and brings it down to stab in straight into the other woman's heart. The lights from the flood light flicker off and on, the knife makes a lot metallic sound, like she just hit a solid metal object. Stacy Lee: Her spider legs come out from her backside and launch Ember across the room, slamming her into both Shane and Jesse. The three of them are knocked back onto the floor. Her extra legs help her stand back up unnaturally and she looks all of them over, the flood lights still flickering like they were running out of batteries. The nightmare is slowly taking over, all that's happened is enabling him. She starts to smile again just before all the lights go out, whispering. Ask yourself this... How do you stop a god?(edited) Omniance - Today at 2:42 PM Shane: He quickly gets to his feet, grabbing Jesse and pulling him up with him. He whispers under his breath. We need to get the hell out of here. Arbi - Today at 2:51 PM Jesse tries helping Ember to her feet but she quickly stands up on her own, her eyes are still glowing with a firey white light. The room is in total darkness now all around, even the flashlights aren't working anymore. Stacy Lee: Her blue eyes start to glow unnaturally, dividing themselves into even more eyes as she starts to transform into a monstrous spider. Jesse: Shane's right... run. He pulls back on Ember and runs towards the front door with her.(edited) Omniance - Today at 2:53 PM Shane: He runs along with them, getting ahead of them as they run out onto the front porch. He leaps the short steps and runs out onto the driveway, looking around. Arbi - Today at 2:55 PM Jesse: He runs up to Ember's car and quickly gets into the driver's seat, turning the engine on. Get in! Once both Shane and Ember are in he backs up as fast as he can and immediately drives out of the dirt driveway, barely avoiding the massive spider legs that swing down at the small car.(edited) Omniance - Today at 2:57 PM Shane: He looks back at the horrific spider as they drive off. There's an abandoned hotel six or seven miles from here, that's where Troy and the others are, think you can get us there? Arbi - Today at 3:02 PM Jesse: He nods and looks at the rear view mirror. I don't see her on the road. Ember: Her eyes stop glowing as she relaxes in the backseat with Shane, thinking of what Stacy Lee just said. What's going on? What did she mean by stopping a god? Omniance - Today at 3:05 PM Shane: So far as we've come to understand, from what little we actually know, Stacy Lee serves the god of a dead world, who is known as the Hat Man. The world is a place where the sun stopped shining, and the people were turned to monsters. We call it the Sunless. The Hat Man is trying to use various others to make his way into ours so he can escape the Sunless, and I think it's working. He looks outside, up at the dark night sky.(edited) Arbi - Today at 3:07 PM Ember: The god of a dead world... great. Jesse, we need your brothers help with this one. Jesse: Kit and Sister Jude too, we can't take any chances if something is strong enough to call itself a god.(edited) Omniance - Today at 3:09 PM Shane: He looks to Jesse and Ember for a moment. So are you guys a part of some... Group that fights shit like this? You don't seem to be losing your minds over the fact that a small girl morphed into a giant spider. Arbi - Today at 3:15 PM Jesse: Something like that. I got tranferred up here when we found out a guy named Yuri Vera was moving up here. We were just told to keep an eye on him but now we're just trying to stop this giant spider, who's going around eating everyone. Omniance - Today at 3:16 PM Shane: He puts a hand to his face and wipes off some of the rain water, letting out a long and exasperated sigh. It figures that Yuri has an entire group of people keeping tabs on him. He leans back and takes a long breath of annoyance. Arbi - Today at 3:22 PM Ember: She adjusts her hair, moving some of it out of her face before turning to look at the back window for any signs of the spider. It's hard to keep track of him, he always pops up somewhere and then just vanishes off the face of the earth. We think it has something to do with his blue haired brother. Omniance - Today at 3:23 PM Shane: You guys aren't his enemies or anything, are you? You're not trying to kill either of them, just keep watch, right? Arbi - Today at 3:24 PM Jesse: ... We don't kill anyone unless we absolutely have to. Omniance - Today at 3:25 PM Shane: He looks outside. Did you guys already know that Troy's best friend is "Yuri's blue haired brother"? Arbi - Today at 3:26 PM Ember: She nods slowly. Omniance - Today at 3:28 PM Shane: ...I think it's safe to say that Nemo's perpetual resourcefulness will ensure that Yuri will always be a handful for you guys to keep track of. He looks down, then thinks for a moment. Do you guys know a guy... Um... Five, seven, or eight, tanned, dark brown hair, fast and really strong? He looks up at Ember, He was sent after Yuri about two months ago.(edited) Arbi - Today at 3:32 PM Jesse: That sounds like Kit. He's like my brother's best friend. Omniance - Today at 3:33 PM Shane: Nemo called him Kitty. He smirks, it fades quickly. That guy had some serious issues... Arbi - Today at 3:38 PM Jesse: He goes quiet, knowing why Kit gets so serious when it comes to demonic aligned people. Ember: Make another right, Jesse. That old motel should be down this road. Jesse: He nods and turns right, before quickly driving down the long road towards the Wake motel. Ember: She looks out the window towards her hometown, seeing many of the lights in the distance are flickering off. Look. More lights are going out... Omniance - Today at 3:39 PM Shane: We better contact your friends sooner rather than later then... He watches as the small town slowly goes dark. Arbi - Today at 3:40 PM Meanwhile... Omniance - Today at 3:43 PM Coty: They're driving down the road in a small compact car. It's an off-yellow color and the keychain hanging from the side of the stearing wheel has flowers and little hearts on it. He looks at his watch, the face of which has been cracked slightly. We're making good time, we should be there in about a half hour. He yawns and then grabs a small cup of coffee, taking a drink. Arbi - Today at 3:47 PM Trent: ...How long have you known Nemo? He looks to the side at Coty briefly. Omniance - Today at 3:47 PM Coty: Since high school I guess. He speeds up a little to pass another car on the road. Arbi - Today at 3:49 PM Trent: He seems to care a great deal about Yuri, even more than his other brother. Omniance - Today at 3:50 PM Coty: I don't really know what his deal is. He's from another timeline or something... Who knows... All three of them are just... A lot of trouble I guess. Arbi - Today at 3:54 PM Trent: It doesn't matter where he's from, he's protecting Yuri with his life. He looks out the window at the dark landscape. I feel like if it comes down to it... he'll stop all of us from killing him. Omniance - Today at 3:54 PM Coty: You're planning on killing Yuri? He looks over at Trent with a raised eyebrow, then back to the road. Arbi - Today at 3:57 PM Trent: They don't want you to know it but Yuri's the reason all of this horrible stuff is happening, they just haven't figured out how to fix it without killing him. Omniance - Today at 3:57 PM Coty: Oh, cool... He leans back a little. My brother doesn't like him very much, he only keeps him around because he's so whipped by Nemo that he's afraid to say anything. Arbi - Today at 4:05 PM Trent: He sighs slowly and looks to the side at Coty again. If it saves everyone, including your brother... would you help me kill- The pursuer's large armored body suddenly lands in the middle of the road like he fell from the sky, he looks like he's still moving if only barely. In his right hand they can see the handle to his massive sword, completely broken off at the base. Omniance - Today at 4:07 PM Coty: He turns the car and it skids to a stop as he slams on the breaks, the front of it hits the Pursuer just enough to dent the front bumper. He looks out back to see if that thing is chasing them all the way from the mesa. Arbi - Today at 4:12 PM About one hundred feet behind them they see his massive dark body standing in the middle of the road, his strange long arms wide enough to make the road look really small. The sunless monster raises its head up and sends a bellowing sound throughout the vast desert. His painful scream echoes throughout the state, even putting those as far away as Las Vegas in pain as they listen to the nightmare's unnatural scream. Omniance - Today at 4:14 PM Coty: He immediately slams on the gas and speeds up, running the car through a pile of ash where the Pursuer was a moment ago. How the hell did that thing catch us so fast? Arbi - Today at 4:22 PM Trent: He opens his window all the way and gets out, sitting on the edge of the window hole before looking back at the monster. His hands light up with black plasma just before he shoots a shadowy projectile out towards the monster as it lowers its head again. The plasma hits his jaw but it doesn't appear to even leave a mark. The sunless monster starts moving down the road, slow at first but he quickly starts getting faster and faster. It raises its creepy long arms into the air as it charges towards them. The arms are so long that if they were any closer he could swipe them completley off the road. Omniance - Today at 4:24 PM A glittering blue light fills the air around it suddenly, then flashes into a bright white dome of energy that encompasses the entire collossus. The bright glow of the dome reveals the silhouettes of a dozen or so women, all seeming to be channelling something up at the creature. Arbi - Today at 4:31 PM The massive creature pulls its arms back and looks at its surroundings, seeing that there's people all around him suddenly. It tries slamming its massive hand into the dome, the impact alone is strong enough to cause the ground to shake but the barrier holds up against him. Trent: Holy shit, they're holding them back! While all of the witches and casters channel their magical dome around the sunless monster he suddenly grabs the edges of the incomplete spell and slowly starts pulling it apart, it's unbelievable strength overpowering their combined might. Omniance - Today at 4:36 PM There's a boom, and in the distance, to the left of the huge dome, Trent can see the earth welling up, enough that he can see a small hill forming. The ground shakes enough that Coty swerves slightly, just before the hill explodes, a huge shard of stone streaking from the distance like a massive javelin. It shatters through the dome, destroying it before impaling through the horror's hand with enough force to send it crashing into its own chest, pinning it there like a giant nail. Arbi - Today at 4:41 PM The sunless monster sends out another scream, not out of pain but of anger. It wraps it massive fingers around the javelin and pulls it out of its hand, the hole it left not even looking like a wound as it doesn't appear to be bleeding. The monster uses the javelin like an actual weapon and slams its bluntside into three witches, causing it to immediately shatter and cover the road with bloody shards before they vanish. While each of them are trying to recover it grabs another witch from the road and slams her into the pavement, crushing her instantly. Omniance - Today at 4:45 PM The clouds in the sky above divide, and a ball of flames rushes down into the creature, bursting like a massive bomb on impact. A second follows shortly after, but the witches are beginning to scatter as the two explosions are so great that some are sent flying away. Coty: I'm not even going to look back. He looks at the speedometer, seeing that they're barely above 80 mph. He shifts gears and hits the gas harder. Women and their shitty fucking chinese cars! He swerves to dodge a police car that's speeding down the road towards the creature, it's sirens flashing and blaring as it passes by. Arbi - Today at 4:49 PM The horrible monster uses its massive arm to jump forward, completely avoding the meteor before it slams into the hard desert ground and grabs two more witches. It raises both of them into its massive mouth and starts eating them, biting down on their mid-sections before it tears them in half and lets their insides fall onto his giant tongue. Omniance - Today at 4:50 PM Coty: Are they slowing it down at least? The ground suddenly opens up around the huge creature, the edges hardening into jagged stones, and the collossus is pulled down into the sudden mouth-like opening, which immediately attempt to bite down onto him. Arbi - Today at 4:54 PM Trent: I can hardly see them anymore! He moves back into the car, getting back in his seat before he closes his window. This is getting so out of hand.(edited) Omniance - Today at 4:55 PM Coty: I'd say so. Looks like that thing pissed of a bunch of people. He looks into the rear-view. I'd bet they don't stop that thing. Seems like one of those things that just can't be stopped... They drive by a sign that says "Thank you for visiting Nevada! Welcome to Sunny Southern California!" Arbi - Today at 5:03 PM Trent: There's hundreds more of those monsters back in the Sunless... imagine what will happen if more of them find a way through. Omniance - Today at 5:05 PM Coty: We'd probably start nuking them. That's gotta work. He turns off the highway down a long road. A sign says "Deathvalley Junction 3 MI." ...You said Yuri is the cause of all of this? He looks at Trent. Arbi - Today at 5:12 PM Trent: He thinks back to when he was dead all those horrible things he witnessed and experienced. He made a pact with the Hat Man but even I'm not sure what that pact was. He lied to me and all of my friends about it and fucked all of us over... I'm happy that Nemo gave me a second chance but I can't trust Yuri after everything he's put us through. Omniance - Today at 5:13 PM Coty: If he's so bad, why didn't you just kill him the second you got Nemo's power? There's a boom in the distance, likely from the witches still trying to subdue the creature. Arbi - Today at 5:18 PM Trent: It's not that easy, Coty. When I touch someone I don't just take their powers. I gain their experience and subconciously a lot of their memories. I connect with them instantly... and unfortunately one of Nemo's biggest drives, what keeps him going is his brother... Yuri.(edited) Omniance - Today at 5:20 PM Coty: He doesn't respond right away, merely thinking on something for a moment. If it comes to choosing between Yuri and Shane, I know the choice I'll have to make. Arbi - Today at 5:22 PM Trent: ...Do you have your gun with you? Omniance - Today at 5:24 PM Coty: He opens his jacket to reveal a large silvery desert eagle holstered around his chest. I haven't gone anywhere without since I heard about giant fucking spiders draining guys dry. Arbi - Today at 5:28 PM Trent: He looks back towards the road as they drive towards the building in the distance, the Amargosa Cafe. If it comes down to it, I'll hold Nemo off. You'll get once chance to take out Yuri and when you do... we'll end this nightmare once and for all. Omniance - Today at 5:29 PM Coty: He goes quiet, as if mentally preparing himself for something like that. After another minute or so they turn passed the "Amargosa Hotel", and into the parking lot. Coty drives around behind the cafe where Nemo said to meet him. Sure enough, Nemo, Troy and Yuri are standing there. As Coty and Trent get out of the car they can hear Troy's radio, which is sitting nearby on a stack of tires. Radio: Reports of several explosions have been coming in all night, whether it's some kind of attack or an accident we don't know. Several people in the area near State Route 190 have reported ear-piercing screams from the desert all around them... Nemo: He looks to Coty and Trent. He doesn't look too happy. I called home and got a disconnected line. Shane's phone is off the hook. Coty: I talked to him before we left. He's fine, some girl rescued him or something. Said she was Troy's friend. He looks at Troy. Troy: Ember? He flicks off the radio and picks it up. Did they say what they were going to do? Coty: He shurgs. We'd better just get back to Cold Springs. Nemo: He sighs and reaches out. Everyone join hands. Arbi - Today at 5:40 PM Trent: He grabs Coty and Troy's hand. Nemo and Yuri are standing on the other side of the circle they're making. Yuri: He looks back at Trent, he looks happy to see him. Let's go. Omniance - Today at 5:41 PM Nemo: He pauses for a moment, like he's concentrating. Wake. Rain immediately starts pouring down onto them. Arbi - Today at 5:42 PM Meanwhile... While Lucas is looking around the nearby building he finds that one of the rooms is actually still intact, it's strange because from afar it didn't even look like there were any walls left standing like some sort of cloaking device. The room looks identical to the office he was in before except none of Troy's equipment is around and the place looks ancient, like no one's used it in hundreds of years. The windows are all black, as if the darkness outside is being kept out of this place. Omniance - Today at 5:51 PM Lucas: He lets out a quiet sigh, and then looks out into the darkness, wondering what he should do with Chris. After a moment he turns and walks back outside. He mutters to himself. I'm gonna need all the help I can get in this place I guess. He walks up to Chris and grabs him, pulling him and dragging him over the ground. He does his best not to look at him, feeling weird looking at an almost-naked guy that isn't Ricky. It takes a lot of effort to drag Chris over some of the rubble and into the ruins, because he's larger and heavier than Lucas is, just from his strong build. As he drags him into the room he falls back, resting against one of the walls, breathing heavily. Arbi - Today at 5:58 PM Michael: He's suddenly standing at the doorway, appearing while Lucas closes his eyes to take a breather. You chose to save him even after he tried to kill you. He doesn't look disappointed or mad at him. It's rare to see such compassion in someone now adays. The man appears to be in his late thirties, having a small beard and mustache. He's wearing a black shirt instead of a coat or hat. Omniance - Today at 5:59 PM Lucas: Horns immediately form from his head in surprise as he looks to the man. He doesn't comment on the compassion. ...Who are you? Arbi - Today at 6:03 PM Michael: He says something in a language Lucas hasn't heard before but quickly speaks english again. Oprostite, excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Michael. He smiles a little, though it's a bit of a sad smile. It's nice to meet you, Lucas. Your brother speaks very highly of you.(edited) Omniance - Today at 6:05 PM Lucas: Yuri's here? He narrows his eyes, he seems suspicious of Michael, despite having heard of him before. Arbi - Today at 6:08 PM Michael: I met him when he first came here to speak to... the higher one. He keeps looking down at Lucas, studying his face. But you're not here because of him, there's someone else here you're looking for. Omniance - Today at 6:09 PM Lucas: You know where Ricky is? His eyes light up with excitement and bely his suspicious tone. Arbi - Today at 6:11 PM Michael: He almost looks uncomfortable answering him, hesitating for a moment. ...Yes Omniance - Today at 6:12 PM Lucas: Maybe if you help me.... I can help you somehow? His tone gives away, almost to desperation. Arbi - Today at 6:15 PM Michael: I... I can take you to him before it's too late. Omniance - Today at 6:16 PM Lucas: Please! Arbi - Today at 6:18 PM Michael: His voice sounds sad. I can't take you back once you're there. Are you sure this is what you want? Omniance - Today at 6:18 PM Lucas: There's no reason to be anywhere else if he can't be there too. He sounds sure of his statement, no hesitation in his voice. Arbi - Today at 6:20 PM Michael: He sighs very slowly. Taksno socutje... such compassion. He holds his hand out to him, waiting for him to grab it. Please... Omniance - Today at 6:22 PM Lucas: He reaches out an takes Michael's hand gripping it tightly. Arbi - Today at 6:27 PM Lucas appears in a small rectangular room without Michael, the place appears to be underground and all the furniture in the room is broken or shattered to pieces. Across the small room, there's a large door full of indentations from repeated poundings. In front of it stands Ricky, facing away from Lucas with his head down. His clothes look worn out like he's been here much longer than a few days. Omniance - Today at 6:28 PM Lucas: Ricky? He immediately runs over to him, jumping over a few of the broken pieces of furniture and grabs onto him. Ricky! Arbi - Today at 6:30 PM Ricky: He falls to his knees while still facing away from Lucas, his hands sliding down the doorway when he hears his voice like he suddenly became too weak to stand. Omniance - Today at 6:32 PM Lucas: Ricky... He grabs onto him tightly. Ricky, it's me... It's Lucas... Please... He gets down on his knees to try and look into Ricky's eyes. Arbi - Today at 6:34 PM Ricky: He opens his eyes and looks up at Lucas, he looks weak and doesn't even say anything, possibly too tired to. He smiles when he looks into Lucas's eyes. Omniance - Today at 6:36 PM Lucas: He immediately grabs him and hugs him tightly. I knew I'd see you again. In my heart I knew it. He hugs him even tighter. I was driving myself insane without you. Arbi - Today at 6:39 PM Ricky: He uses all the strength he has left to wraps one of his arms around Lucas, holding him closer. V...v...era. Tears slowly go down his face as he feels an indescribable happiness to finally him in his arms again. Omniance - Today at 6:41 PM Lucas: We're going to get out of here Ricky. He helps Ricky up a little, and turns him, sitting him against the dented up door. That's not up for discussion, no doubts, we're leaving this place together, alright? Arbi - Today at 6:42 PM The doorknob just above them starts to shake before it suddenly opens slowly all the way. The familiar silhouette Lucas once saw in his dreams, the one he painted, the one he's heard so much about can be seen in the hallway.(edited) Omniance - Today at 6:45 PM Lucas: Horns immediately begin growing from his head as the shadow hangs over them. His chest wells up with pinkish light and his eyes shift to a fiery orange glow. NEW MESSAGES Arbi - Today at 6:49 PM Yuri: He takes off his hat before quickly stepping out of the shadows and looking down at his little brother. Without speaking he holds his hand out and everything becomes black.